


A Gift

by Slenbee



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vibrators, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 7Tony feels bad leaving Loki by himself when he's off saving the world or doing business. To keep his God from getting lonely, he makes him a little something to keep him company in his absence...





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling a little better, but still kind of exhausted.
> 
> Sorry if it seems like the Plot bunnies ran wild again!

_ -Forgive me for intruding, Mr. Laufeyson, but--  - _

Dark lashes fluttered, a sigh of annoyance rushing past parted lips. Lifting a hand, Loki scrubbed it down his face and groaned loudly. “ What does he want  _ now _ ? “ This was the third time today Tony had instructed his AI, FRIDAY, to either check up on him, ask him how he was, or see what he was doing. He had barely gotten two chapters into his new book and already he was being forced away from it.

_ -Mr. Stark would like to request your presence in the workshop.- _

Curling his lip just the slightest the Jotunn rolled his eyes and scoffed. “ I thought he told me two hours ago, specifically, that I was not to go down there. “ What nerve. To tell, if not demand that Loki not step one foot in his little laboratory. That he had ‘ very important ‘ work to do that was time sensitive and would need all of his concentration. “ Tell him I’ll be down after I finish my book. “ Turning his focus back to it, he licked his thumb and flipped the page.

_ -As you wish, sir.- _

Without warning the video feed opened, a holographic projection of Tony’s grinning face expanding into view. “  _ Heyyyy _ Snowflake.“ When Loki never looked up, he found himself chuckling nervously. “ Did you get my message? What am I saying, of  _ course _ you got my message. “ The Jotunn rolled his eyes and scoffed. _ Cold. _ “ Hey, anyway, I need you to come down here. I’ve got something I want to show you. “

That seemed to grab Loki’s attention, a slow blink and a tilt of his head drawing his focus up to the mortals smiling face. “ Unless it’s the head of my worst enemy on a platter, I’d rather finish my book, thank you. “ With a nonchalant shrug, he flipped another page. “ What could possibly be so important that you tell me to keep my nose out of your business, only to cheerfully ask for my presence a moment later? ”

Okay, maybe telling Loki to ‘ go read a book or something ‘ hadn’t been a good idea. Especially now that he was reading said book and was refusing to come see what Tony was working on. Whining a bit he stomped his foot somewhat childishly and pouted. “  _ C’monnnn _ Loki. I’m sorry for this morning, but I’ve got something  _ realllly  _ exciting to show you. “ Silence. Huffing through his nose Tony ran a hand through his hair. Yeah. Loki was mad at him. He could tell.

“ It’s a gift, Loki. I made you a gift. “ Tony finally stated in defeat.

A single brow lifted in curiosity, pale, blue eyes flicking upward. “ A gift? “ Blinking slowly the Trickster sighed and closed his book. “ Well, why didn’t you say that in the _ first _ place, you silly little man. “ Smiling softly he rose from the couch, stretching out his arms above his head with a hum. “ You know how much I dislike surprises. So next time, please be a little less vague, hm? “

Tony’s eyes lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning, a giddy little bounce given as he clapped his hands together. “ You got it. Now c’mon, get your cute little ass down here before I get restless and play with it myself. “ Not that he hadn’t already, of course. Tony tested all of his toys. How else would he make sure they functioned properly? What if they glitched out and ended up hurting someone? Sure Tony might have been a Genius, but even Geniuses make mistakes.

“ Give me five minutes, and I’ll be down shortly. “

It was the longest five minutes in Tony’s life.

****

He was speechless.

For someone who prided themselves on their use of words and had made a name for themselves as Silvertongue, Loki was completely, and utterly, speechless.

Tony on the other hand… He was bouncing around the strange contraption he had created.

It looked like a gymnastics vault at first glance. But the design had been altered and changed into something almost chair like. The base was thick, numerous little seams and closed off openings adorning every inch of it.There was also a large cushion stretched out along the top with a second, smaller one acting as a pillow. If you laid down upon it, your ass would be perched perfectly upon the small divot at the opposite end. 

Which raised the question, “ What is it for? “ Loki’s mouth felt dry, tongue dabbing free to try and wet them. He knew it was a gift, a new toy to play with. But Tony was being vague again, and the Tricksters mind was going wild. Beside him the mortal was going through his phone, ranting off things that the God simply didn’t understand. “  **_Tony_ ** . “ He stated loudly. The Engineer’s smile faded to a frown once he looked up. “ I asked what it’s for. What does it do? “

_ Shit.  _ Right. Explaining the details and what it took to  _ build _ it didn’t matter right now. “ Oh, um… “ Warmth flooded his cheeks and he smiled sheepishly. “ It’s a new Toy, for you. “ Loki’s expression never changed. Sucking in a breath he gave a sharp nod and moved over to it. Clapping a hand onto the surface he gave the cushion a squeeze. “ I know you get lonely when I’m off saving the world or overseas taking care of business s _ o…  _ “ He was stalling. The God blinked and folded his arms.  _ Get to the point, Stark. _ He seemed to say. “  _ Sooooo _ I built you a fucking machine. “

Loki’s mouth fell open. “ Come again? “

Great. Now Tony would have to repeat himself. Wincing a bit he cleared his throat again and smacked the cushion a few times. “ I, built you, a fucking machine. “ Yup. He did, and he was proud of it too. Folding his arms across his chest he puffed it out a bit. Well, he might as well just come out and explain why he’d built it. No sense of hiding it now.“ I’m leaving for a couple of days to a week to go take care of something urgent for Ross. It was kind of a last minute thing. “ 

Tony shrugged a shoulder weakly and looked away. “ I know I should have told you sooner, Lokes, and I’m sorry I didn’t. “ Nervously he twiddled his fingers along his forearm. “  _ But,  _ “ Dipping his head he smiled. “ I remembered how lonely you told me you get when I can’t be here. So I built this to try and help pass the time.” See? Look at him. Being a good boyfriend and thinking of Loki instead of himself.

A thought donned and he pulled out his phone, fiddling with a few things on screen.“ I can also remotely control it from my phone. So if I get an alert that you’re using it or a text saying you want to and I’m somewhere I won’t get in  _ trouble, _ “ Like definitely not in the middle of a board meeting or something. _ Coughcough _ . “ I can have a little fun with you in the process. I also installed the app on your phone so you can control it without giving voice commands or you can tell FRIDAY- “

Words fell silent, eyes going cross when a single, pale finger was pressed to his lips. Loki was looking down at him with the fondest of smiles. “  _ Shhh. _ “ Tony closed his eyes and sighed. He had been running his mouth again, hadn’t he. Lifting both hands Loki pets his fingers through the brunette’s hair, drawing him in so he could place a kiss on his forehead. “ Thank you, my love. I’ve never seen someone so proud of their own inventions. It warms my heart knowing you took the time to make one for me. “ It could never replace Tony, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t have fun with it.

“ So, “ The Trickster began, the corner of his lips twitching upward. “ Are you going to show me how it works? ” Big, brown eyes blinked up at him, and the grin that spread across Tony’s face had Loki chuckling. “ I must say, I’m quite eager to find out~ “

Tony winked up at him.

“ You’re gonna love it Lokes. It’s got  **_all_ ** the bells and whistles. “

****

This machine could do everything he could have ever dreamed of and more. Tony was explaining how it worked off voice commands and a pop-up display, all Loki could do was listen as he stripped off his clothes. “ So I just, lay down on it and do what now? “ Sliding his rump onto the edge of the machine, he laid back and wiggled. It was comfortable, to say the least, with none of the metal pressing up against the padding.

A holographic display flickered into view with simple instructions and diagrams, allowing you to pick and choose from a wide variety of options. Tony grinned and spoke. “ You lay back and relax. If you’re in the mood for something, simply say it or choose from this menu here. “ Flicking through the options he picked out a simple one, a vibrating massager. A soft hum and a whirl filled the air, one of the panels at the bottom of the base flicking open. When the massage wand came into view, Loki let out a laugh. “  _ Yeah yeah, _ I know, it’s tacky, but red and gold is kinda my thing. Now, you can either point, say, or tap this here to put it where you want it. “ There was a diagram of Loki’s body, and with a point of his finger, that wand was leaning in to press against his thigh.

Dark lashes fluttered, a low moan filling the air when those tingly vibrations greeted the inside of his thigh. He tried to keep them from quivering but found it a futile effort. “ Now that is positively  _ divine. _ “ The Trickster purred, closing his eyes with an arch of his spine. “ A little higher, please. “ Just as Tony had said, it followed his command and trailed upward, nearing the crease of his leg and the side of his shaft. “ _ Ohhh~ _ “

“ Enjoying yourself, snowflake? We’ve only gotten started. “ Another menu was opened up and Tony took the liberty of picking out a small dildo. With a few taps to add plenty of lube, another panel slid open and lifted the silicone cock to Loki’s tight little ass. “ Remember what I said about being able to control it with my phone? I can do the same thing with it as I can here. “ With one hand he used his fingers to rub the massager along the God’s thighs, and with the other? He prodded and teased him with the tip of that dildo.

Loki was in heaven. Sure Tony was here with him, but the thought of being able to experience this with him when he was thousands of miles away? It was far better than just a simple video call, that was for sure. Stretching his arms above his head he curled his fingers into the cushion and moaned, hips rolling upward. “ You certainly have outdone yourself, Anthony. I must say I’m impre _ -o-ohh! _ “ Eyes snapped open, a gasp of shock bursting free once that toy slid itself inside and the vibrating tip of the massager brushed along his hardening member.

Grinning like a fool Tony chuckled and looked down at his beloved. Skillfully he worked the various sliders and adjustments, making mental notes if any of his calculations were wrong or something went janky. “ Of course I did. It’s one of my proudest creations up there with Dum-E. “ Snickering he leaned down and stole a kiss to Loki’s lips. “ I also fitted this thing with other goodies too that you might like. Buttplugs, cock rings, a prostate massager, you name it. Sky’s the limit. “ Only the best for his boyfriend.

A laugh burst free from smiling lips, back arching into the air as nimble fingers twitched. The dildo in his ass slid deeper, slowly beginning to thrust itself back and forth. “ Is-  _ ah,  _ is that so? Did you also model  _ ah _ -all of the toys after your o-own cock, too? “ Loki would know the feel and shape of him anywhere. Opening his eyes he blinked up at the Avenger, watching as he blushed and tripped over his own words before finally letting out a mumbled:  _ Yes… _  “ Good. Now  _ fuck _ me. “

If anyone knew Tony better than Tony, it was Loki. The same could be said in reverse, too. Hearing the God talk dirty sent a hot throb of desire straight through his cock as he let out a heated pant _. Fuck.  _ “ Sure t-thing, babe. “ Drawing his focus away from the panting Jotunn he focused on the settings. With a flick of one finger and a couple of taps, he increased the speed and the vibrations, and with the other, he angled the massager against Loki’s dick until he _ howled.  _

When he gets back from whatever bullshit task Ross wants him to do, he’s definitely taking a week off to make this thing compatible for two people. 

Warmth buzzed through Loki’s body like a million bees, tickling his nerves until his limbs twitched and spasmed. Tony was playing with him now, rubbing that vibrating massager along his shaft, pausing at the underside of his glans before drawing the rounded tip down to press against his balls. “  _ T-Tony, Tonnnny! _ “ He mewled helplessly, hips thrusting upward. The toy buried deep within his ass moved at a similar speed, angling upward now and again to rub along his prostate.

“ Yeah? “ Tony questioned playfully. “ You like that, Lokes? “ Wrinkling his nose the Billionaire snickered and toyed with those sliders once more. Picking and choosing a few new accessories, he tapped the stop button. Both the massager and dildo retracted back into the machine, a few faint clicks and whirs heard between the gasps and whines that escaped Loki’s throat. Lowering a hand he smoothed it through his hair and kissed his forehead. “ It’s okay Snowflake, just spicing things up a bit. “

Loki pouted and writhed atop the cushion below him, eyes glaring daggers up at Tony. He knew his mortal was up to something, he just didn’t know what. “  _ Tonnny _ . I need you. “ Huffing through his nose he reached out and grabbed hold of his belt, tugging him forward. Magic sparked between his fingers, popping open the fly of Tony’s jeans as slender fingers took the zipper and carefully peeled it away. 

Reaching inside Loki drew the warmth of his cock free, a sigh of relief filling the air followed by a sharp yelp. “ H-Hey now! “ Tony gasped with a flutter of lashes, the cool caress of lips pressing against him soon followed by a quick flick of his tongue. Hips jerked forward, a hand coming down to fist that long, gorgeous hair. “  _ H-hah,  _ your mouth  _ ah _ , always feels so  _ ni-iceee _ , Loki. “ He didn’t know if he could concentrate on both fucking Loki and his mouth. But he sure was going to try.

With a soft beep and a click fresh toys came into view, and Tony was back to grinning. The massager was now fitted with a transparent masturbator, the dildo, now twice as thick and lined with small bumps. 

Loki went wide-eyed and gawked, hips wiggling eagerly when he saw them. Panting breathlessly he pulled away from the cock in front of him, thighs parting wide with a lift of his hips. The lubricated tip of the faux dick slid into him with ease, going slow enough to make those knobs tug at his rim. “  _ Oh, ohhh! Tha-ahhts-!  _ “ Tony flicked his finger and the toy sank balls deep. “  _ Fffa-ahhhohhnn-  _ “ Fingers in his hair tightened, eyes rolling back as Tony thrust his hips forward and filled his mouth.

The coolness of that wicked mouth closed around him, and Tony felt as if he could come undone right then and there. It was perfect, so perfect. Loki’s gag reflex was near nonexistent, so that left him thankful after he thrust himself deep until his nose brushed his pelvis. “ _ F-fuck _ Loki. You look so fucking hot like this.” Stretched out like an offering, taking his dick all the way to the hilt as Tony fucked him in the ass with that toy.

A hum left Loki’s lips, lashes fluttering closed as the dildo began to move with the rhythm of Tony’s hips. He hadn’t noticed that massage wand creeping closer until the small, rubber sleeve was poised over his tip. Reaching down he held himself upright, a low groan becoming trapped in his throat once it settled around him and finally clicked on. His mind went blank. Sharp bolts of pleasure radiated up and down his shaft, the tightness of that ring providing the perfect amount of friction.

It was too much. 

The weight of Tony’s dick in his mouth, the tight pressure paired with the vibrations along his cock, not to mention the faux shaft currently pistoning itself in and out of his ass. An upward shift and it was grinding along that tight bundle of nerves, the little beads along the side adding to the pleasure. Loki’s cock wept, glistening beads of pre-cum gathering along the tip, smeared about his own girth as it added to the lubricant. 

Above him, Tony moaned and tightened his hand on the God’s hair and closed his eyes. He imagined the sight of two of him fucking Loki, taking his mouth and that tight perfect little ass of his. He’d be gentle at first, but then when he heard him cry and beg for more, he’d give it to him. “  _ Ohhh Looooki. Loki Loki Loki. _ “ Tony chanted, mouth falling open with a heavy pant. A warmth stirred in his belly, heightening the sensation of the cool mouth that surrounded him.

Beneath him, Loki’s eyes went wide and his body jerked with a sharp, muffled cry. Rope after rope of seed arched into the air and painted the writhing God’s chest and belly. Smirking Tony adjusted those dials and put pressure on his prostate as the sleeve slid down toward the base of his cock. Loki thrashed and shuddered, a second, smaller orgasm soon following. 

Each moan and gasp of pleasure sent vibrations through Tony’s own cock, a few short thrusts leaving him panting as his release slammed into him and he was coming down Loki’s throat. “ Sh-shit, baby- Ohhhh Loki. “ He moaned, head falling back and his mouth falling open.

For a long moment, he stood there and basked in bliss. That was, at least, until a hand slapped against his hip and shoved him away.  _ Oh shit. Ohhh shit _ . Quickly tapping and pressing the holographic projections he turned off the machine. “ Fuck, Loki. I’m sorry I.. “ 

Loki was silent for a long moment, and then he began to laugh.

Tiredly closing his eyes he draped an arm over his face, chest heaving with panted breaths and soft chuckles. That was the most fun he’d had in a long time, that was for sure. “ Oh, _ hush.  _ “ He mused with a hint of feigned anger, lips twisted up into a smile. He felt deliciously spent, every nerve in his body humming with delight. “ I never,  _ haha, _ I never once imagined that such  _ fun _ could be had outside the use of magic.“ With his other hand, he gave a weak wave. “ I will be the first to admit I was wrong, heh. So very, very wrong. “ 

Closing his mouth Tony smiled a bit and stepped back, peering down at himself before he began to tuck himself away. “ Yeah? Well, I’m glad you had fun, Lokes. Sorry again for ah… “ He swallowed thickly and blushed. “ Letting it run a little longer than intended. “

Loki snorted and let his arm fall away, eyes twinkling with mischief. “ Anthony, I’m a  _ God, _ if you haven’t forgotten. My stamina extends far beyond your mortal limits. “ Sitting up slowly he hums and turns to face the mortal in front of him. “ Although I am curious. “ Sliding from the edge he took a step toward Tony and grinned. “ I wonder how long you will last when I’m in control, hm? “

Tony took a step back and smirked. “ Hmm, I dunno. We’ve got a couple of days to use this thing before I head off. So why don’t we find out? “

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that any typo's are because I am my own beta. I try my best! <:''


End file.
